offical_youtube_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Roblox Goes Crazy 24
This is episode 24 of Roblox Goes Crazy, created in 2007 by Starman3. This episode, however, was created in 2012. Skits *Anoob comes as Starman3 enters his house saying "and then" many times. Starman3 gets annoyed to where the noob runs outand Starman3 shoots him with a shell. This plays before the Season 3 intro. *Agent5005 is spazzing in a cart, as Captain64000 joins him after supposedly dodging. Captain yells for help as they both die after flying off the edge. *Starman3 and MarioStar644 are on a cart that topples over and gets stuck, as they wait 2 minutes and fall to their death. *JohnRoblox97 hates carst, so he goes on the edge of the rail planning to walk his way to the end, Starman3 calling him a cheater. He then dies as Starman3 tells him cheaters never win. *Starman3 wins against Techmax in a game of Mario Tennis Open, as he runs off, Starman3 saying he ragequitted. *Various people stand, as they all get rockets and float up. Some glitch and stay on the ground though. Brenard, who is the last one remaining, explodes. *Sinbad repeats Enzo's "I'm ok, nevermind" joke from previous RGCs. *Who's that Robloxian: MarioStar644 *Starman3 tells Techmax not to walk backwards onto the slide or he will die. Techmax walks backwards but ends up falling in the ground after sliding, which Starman3 comments is pointless. Starman3 then dies for no reason. *Sarman3 and LightLucario109 have a "Battle of the Squids" where Starman3 is the winner. *Manager calls Starman3 soap twice, as Starman3 owns him. *Starman3 dares Gameboy19 to go on the trampolines with the Lay tool, as GB does so, and bounces off very far. *Starman3 and various other people die as a song plays repeating the phrase "Lol, you died, lol lol, you died." *Prinplup14 tries to give Starman3 a boot to the head twice, doing so in the 2nd take. *Prinplup14 gives Starman3 lots of swords to the face, as he keeps spamming them until Starman3 dies. *Prinplup14 powers up to "Super Prinplup14" and flies off. *Captain64000 finds a time machine of which they can go bak in time with to the date Roblox Goes Crazy 16 was released: March 28, 2010. Captain was supposedly a noob back then, as they go back in time. They all change appearances, them somehow disrupting "the space-time continuum, as Captain says. Prinplup14 is revealed to have followed them, as they wonder what will happen to them. They can't use the time machine again, so they're stuck, in their old looks, as they have to wait for 2012 (the current time of the video's release) to come. They wait for a small bit, before Starman3 comes to the conclusion that it's a dream, and they have to wake themselves up. Starman3 wakes up in a bed, telling Prinplup14 that he had a strange dream, and tells him a summarization of the events. Prinplup14 agrees that is a strange dream, as Starman3 looks for Captain. Captain says hi, and tells him he got a new watch. Starman3 is scared and runs off due to the events of the dream. *Captain traded the same weapon Prinplup14 used against and spammed on Starman3 for a gun that makes him shoot more powerful weapons in a similar fashion. He proceeds to spam Enzo, as he gets revenge and hits Captain with the swords back, as they both spam each other. Captain dies, Enzo winning the fight. *The Random "Legendary Cube" returns for no reason. *Enzo's color code in Super Mario 64 owns Toad, as he tells Starman3's color code, who corrects Enzo that this is Roblox Goes Crazy and not Super Mario 64 Bloopers (or any SM64-related video) as Enzo goes "D'oh!" *Lots of random people run around, some try to stack on Starman3 as music plays. *MarioMario54321 and Mr. Tentacles appear, as Starman3 is shocked that he returns on Roblox, as they play various minigames, lots of people appearing in the background. During this, Starman3 mentions that he extended the length of the episode just because of MarioMario's appearance. After various minigames and ownage for Starman3 numerous times by many different ways, the skit ends, ending the episode. Characters *Jacobthehero2007 (Starman3) *Noob *Dunken327 *Agent5005 *Captain64000 *MarioStar644 (MarioStar64/92) *JohnRoblox97 *Legowoo101 *Techmax791 *Sinbad115 (Sinbad316) *Rhinobuddy *TheManager9744 *Brenardthehazard *Jbro019 (Jbro109) *PacMania67 *LightLucario109 *Gameboy19 *MarioMario54321 *Mr. Tentacles *Other unknown random various people. Trivia *The noob before the Season 3 intro is actually played by dunken327, you can tell by the nametag. *In the skit where Captain gets spammed by Enzo after spamming himself, the swords fly off to where they don't even look like they're on Captain but they are. This can be classified as a glitch. Category:Roblox Goes Crazy Series